


Can’t Sleep

by copperbooms (raspberrydoll)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings Realization, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It’s Rated M for Lemons, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrydoll/pseuds/copperbooms
Summary: Hermione can’t sleep. Draco finds a way to help.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 55





	Can’t Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hieeee!! Uuuuh so I wrote this last year and finally got around to posting it. As always, thank you to my bestie/beta Nerderymisfit.
> 
> Inspired by Ella Mai - Love Me Like That

“Are you sure I’m not intruding?” She asks.

“For fuck’s sake, Granger. For the last time I said no. What kind of man would I be if I let you stay in a motel?” Draco says. “Besides it’s only a couple days until the contractors finish up your flat.”

She sighs a long exhausted sigh. It had been a long day. 

“Alright, fine. Thank you, Draco.” She says smiling.

“No problem.” He smiles back. shaking his head at her. This woman drives him insane with all her selflessness. “You know where everything is, make yourself at home. Use the guest room as if it were your own. The house elf will tend to any necessities you may need. Now get some rest, I’ll be in my office finishing up some work in case you need me.”

He walks out of the room before she can say anything. Just in case she starts asking him if he’s sure again. It’s only a quick remodel and will be back in her place in no time. Plus, she’s never bothered him. Besides he had the space and with the size of his house you could fit two villages in there and he wouldn’t even notice. He makes his way down to the kitchen to ask the house elf to make him a cup of coffee. He’s going to need it if he’s going to be up for a few hours to finish his report from the ministry.

Later back in his office, Draco is so immersed in the task at hand that he doesn't even hear the knock at the open door. He’s taking a sip of his coffee when he finally looks up and notices Granger leaning against the doorframe with only an oversized sweatshirt on that goes down to her thighs. His eyes widen and damn near chokes on his drink but forces a cough out to hide it. 

“Everything okay?” Draco asks, setting his cup down. Ears burning red with embarrassment.

“Yeah, I just... I couldn’t sleep.” Hermione says. Secretly satisfied that she was able to get that kind of reaction out of him.

He gets up from his chair and slowly walks over to her. 

“I can have the house elf make you some tea to help you sleep.” Draco suggests.

“That’s okay, I have too much on my mind.” She says quietly, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

“Is there anything _I_ can do to help?” He whispers. 

He doesn't realize how close he is to her until he feels her tug gently on his tie. Hermione doesn’t answer as he looks down at her lips. When he looks back up at her Hermione’s eyes look timid as she bites her bottom lip. 

_God, when did we get here?_ Draco thinks.

He slowly lifts his hand to move his thumb to release her lip from between her teeth. He dares to move closer into her space and when she doesn't stop him while tugging a little harder on his tie, he leans in to kiss her. 

Her plush pink lips meet his and she kisses him back, timidity gone, as she lifts her hands slowly rubbing them up his chest. When he groans into her mouth she kisses him fervently. He slides his hands down her neck, caressing her arms, down her sides, her hips. When he gets to her thighs he bends down slightly to lift her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. 

Draco carries Hermione back to the guest room. When they reach the bed, he lays her down and crawls over her. She gives him a shy smile then kisses him again. He presses his body over hers and by now he’s hard as a rock. He knows she can feel his want for her against her core. 

Hermione grazes her nails along his neck and he shivers. Draco lifts up for a moment to pull his tie off then discard his shirt. He reaches for her sweater to pull it off and that’s when he notices that she’s only wearing lacy underwear underneath. Draco grins as he throws her sweater aside then leans back down to kiss her neck. He drags his teeth on her collarbone and she gasps in his ear. The little noises Hermione is making are spurring him on, he continues his ministrations and begins kissing her chest until he reaches her breasts. He takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks until he leaves a mark on her skin. He moves over to suckle on her other nipple while his hand moves as if it had a mind of its own. He caresses her stomach with his fingertips until he reaches the elastic on her panties. 

He lowers them painstakingly slowly until he gets to her warmth. She’s wet and silky and ready. She moans in his mouth as he brushes the pad of his thumb against her most sensitive spot and inserts two fingers. He pumps his digits slowly in and out or her. He wants to make her feel so good, to draw this out for the both of them. Draco’s been wanting her for so long that there’s no way in hell he’s not going to take his time. 

She reaches for the zip of his pants then pulls them down dragging his boxers along with them. He pulls her panties off then moves to line himself up against her. When he fills her she mewls and he hisses at the contact. She feels so fucking _glorious_. Hermione wraps her arms around his neck as he goes back to kissing her lips with more urgency now. 

Draco begins moving, thrusting slowly so he doesn't lose control too fast. Hermione brings him even closer, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He’s beginning to wonder if she’s been wanting this, wanting _him_ , for as long as he has wanted _her_. The closeness makes him groan out in pure bliss and for a moment he has to lift his head up to catch his breath. The way she’s making him feel makes him breathless. At this Draco feels himself thrusting deeper and harder into her.

Hermione’s nails are digging into his shoulders and her moans begin to get louder. He’s relentless. Draco wraps his arms around her and lifts her up towards him chest to chest as he sits back on his haunches. The new angle gets him even harder and she grips on. He squeezes Hermione’s thighs as he feels her matching his movements while he moves her back and forth letting her ride him. The air feels so thick and hot that he’s sweating from head to toe and her curls are sticking to her forehead. 

Slowly Draco moves his palms up towards the back of her shoulders and grips down. The noises Hermione keeps making are making him want to bust but he wants her to come first. He wants to see her unravel around him. Wants to see how she looks as she falls apart in his arms. Draco keeps his grip on her body fingers sure to leave bruises in the morning and with every thrust and every movement he is bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She’s shaking and he can feel her walls begin quivering around him with every deep breath she takes. 

Draco latches onto her mouth and holds her body as tight as he can as his own grunts match her moans. Her chest is heaving with how heavy she’s breathing, she tries to catch her breath but when they make eye contact her breath hitches as she climaxes. Her forehead is leaning on his, her pupils blown out and mouth hanging open Draco feeling her hot breath across his face. 

She looks beautiful. Raw and bare and _beautiful_.

As she shivers from the last of her climax, he follows after. He grunts out and grips Hermione’s shoulder while the other hand is keeping her hips in place. With his face buried in her neck, he’s coming hard and he bites her shoulder causing her to hiss in his ear. He feels tingly all over, nerve endings on fire as he slowly lays her back down. He moves away from atop her feeling the sweat beginning to cool all over his body. 

When he finally catches his breath she’s looking directly at him. Rolling over onto his side, he grazes his fingers into her hair. Her eyes flutter shut and he kisses her forehead. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Draco asks with a somewhat snarky smile.

Hermione chuckles softly. 

“I don’t know, maybe after round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure Hermione was finally able to sleep heh heh heh but will hear Draco *complain about his report being turned in late lol
> 
> *totally not complaining


End file.
